Master
by SnowLeopard529
Summary: Takes place after season 1 episode 2 . Masquerade is now in charge of this strange girl, and  he has to teach her how to brawl. How does he handle this and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers at the same time?  Is NOT a MasqueradexOC fic! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**  
>Alice and Masquerade are <strong>NOT<strong> the same person. Therefore, **Alice doesn't brawl.**  
>This is an <strong>OC fic<strong>.  
>Contains a <strong>pinch<strong> of **OOCness**.  
>Contains <strong>some<strong> Masquerade/OC** friendship**.  
>At this moment, there are <strong>no pairings<strong>. _Will add pairings if needed or requested._

Disclaimer  
>I <strong>DO NOT <strong>own Bakugan or anything related to it. However, I** DO **own Mystic.

A blond haired, masked teenager walked through the halls of the building; in search of the room he will meet with his superiors. "What do you think this meeting is going to be about?" asked a little ball that was sitting on the masked man's shoulder. "I don't know, Hydranoid. We'll just have to wait and see." replied the teenager know as Masquerade. The ball silently nodded. Turning another corner, Masquerade stopped. Hydranoid looked questionably at his master.

"What's wrong?"

Masquerade turned his head slightly to look at his Bakugan, "Well, I do have a Dimensional Transporter," he stated plainly.

"Oh." 

M~M~M~M~M~M~M

They appeared in front of a very large and very much glowing door. Masquerade took a deep breath before grasping the handle and opening the door. He had to squint while his mask adjusted to the sudden light. As he walks into the light, he couldn't help but wonder why they wanted to meet in the first place.

Once the light cleared so he was able to see clearly without the help of his mask, he was able to take in the appearance of the 'room'. In the center of the 'room', there was a white dragon like creature surrounded by a transparent ball.

"Masquerade, so glad you could join us," said a voice coming from Masquerade's left. That's when he noticed that he and the dragon weren't the only ones in the "room". An elder man who was a sickly green color stood tall and proud, but what interested him more was the fact that there was a girl standing next to him.

The girl also had a mask on her face. Though hers curled inwards. She had on a trench coat similar to his, however hers didn't fan out like his. Hers was black with and single white strip running down on either side of the coat, along with a white tank top underneath. From her waist down, she had on black pants with two white belts that crossed in the center; she had black leather boots on her feet. _As an overall look, it's not too bad_, Masquerade thought.

"Straight to the point then," the dragon stated plainly, snapping Masquerade out of his thoughts. Hal-G nodded to the dragon, "Her name is Mystic. She is your new," a slight pause, most likely to think of the correct words, "I guess you could say a coworker of some sort," he smirked at the last part and that smirk grew as he continued on, "She'll do anything you say." Masquerade rolled his eyes under his mask, "I don't need a sidekick. I'm doing fine on my ow-"

"You will use her in any means necessary," boomed the dragon's voice, "She is not human." 

Masquerade was a little taken aback by this, "Then, what is she?" asked Masquerade.

"I was created by Master Naga," the girl finally spoke up from her spot next to Hal-G, her voice holding no emotion. The three males turned their heads in her direction, "My purpose is to serve who ever Master Naga says I should." The girl then looked over at Masquerade and started to walk toward him, "And Master Naga told me to serve you, Master Masquerade," She then stopped right in front of him and dropped to one knee and bowed her head to him. His eyes widened underneath his mask. He stared down at her for a moment, then sighed and turned to leave. "I don't see why you did this, Master Naga," he paused as he turned around, "I don't need something like her to follow me around." Naga ignored this, "She doesn't brawl, so it's your responsibility to teach her," Hal-G then tossed Masquerade a small black ball. Masquerade caught it in his hand and looked down at it. _A Bakugan_, he thought to himself. Masquerade then snorted, but he motioned for the girl to follow him. The girl merely stood, and followed behind him.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Master Naga?" asked Hal-G, still looking to the place they disappeared, "Well, of course. He is still human."

Well, that concludes chapter 1. It really is just to show you how Mystic came to be and what her purpose is. Hah, Masquerade now has to teach her how to brawl let's see how that's gonna work out xD

Anyways, I'm basing Mystic off of C.C. from Code Geass, and the relationship between Masquerade and Mystic is also being based off of Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship.

Well, tell me what you all think! No flames…


	2. Chapter 2

I just now realized that Masquerade doesn't have Hydranoid yet… Oh well, I never really liked Reaper anyways… ^^;

Also, I have a request to make this an AlicexMasquerade fic… I may not make this one AlicexMasquerade, but I do plan on writing other MasqueradexAlice (Whoa… I completely reversed that…) stories ^^ So don't be too disapoited at this ;P

I can't find any one to do the disclaimer for me yet… So I'll do it myself this time…

I do NOT own any rights to Bakugan! Do own Mystic and her Bakugan…

Once they got to the other side of the door, Masquerade turned toward her, grabbed her hand, and they disappeared yet again in a flash of light. When the light cleared, they found themselves in front of a grand staircase. Masquerade let go of her hand as he started to walk towards, then up the staircase. When he didn't feel like she was following him, he turned his head in her direction. _She's just standing there_, he thought.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" he asked her.

She slowly raised her head to him, "If you tell me to," she said as emotionless as before.

Masquerade rolled his eyes at this. Masquerade shook his head and started to walk again, "Well, I'm not going to," he said with a snort, "Now come on, I have to show you to your room," _where you'll stay out of my way_, he add to himself.

He never once turned to see if she was following him. He figured the click of her boots was proof enough.

As they made their way down the many hallways of this mansion, Mystic was trying to make note of what turns and what the halls looked like. It was almost like a maze. That's when he abruptly stops. She almost bumped right into him. He turned towards her and held his hand out to her. Has her gaze fell on his palm, where she saw a little black ball. Hesitantly, she went to take it from his hand. As she did this, he began to speak, "This is your Bakugan. It's my responsibility, to teach you how to brawl. I'll have you know, I'm not quite fond of this idea, but it's Naga's orders," by this time, she was examining the ball closer, "We will start tomorrow. After I take care of some business." Masquerade then turned away from her and towards the door he had stopped in front of. He opened it then moved to the side to let her past, "This is where you'll be staying. I will let you know when or if you are needed. In the mean time," He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a card, "This is a dimensional transporter. It can teleport you anywhere you wish," he explained while handing her the card. "Just, don't do anything to crazy," he added with a smirk.

After that, he turned then disappeared in a shower of light. Mystic raised her brows as the light started to dim. _He's… interesting_, she thought as she turned back to her room. She switched on the lights and started to look around. The room was pretty nice. The color of the walls were silver lined in purple the flooring was dark brown wood. There were two other doors, other than the on she was standing in. _One for the bathroom, another for a closet_, she thought. The curtains were a plum color, as was most of the fabric on the rest of the furniture. Turning her attention to the bed, she noticed it was the piece she liked the best. The bed frame was black wood, with dark purple covers with silver trim, the complete opposite of the walls. The front row of pillows were purple and silver, the second row were gold and silver, along with the back row being all black. She shrugged off her coat and tossed it on the bed, along with her boots, which she placed next to one of the doors and placed the card, or the dimensional transporter, and her Bakugan on the bed side table. She then went to walk towards the curtain, pulling it back to revel the large back yard in all of its glory.

-Meanwhile, with Masquerade-

Masquerade let out a sigh of relief after the light disappeared. He collapsed into his chair as he proceeded to turn on his computer.

"Why do you think Master Naga put you in charge of a girl, let alone someone he created?" asked Hydranoid as he rolled out and opened up next to his master's computer.

"I have no idea, Hydranoid. I really don't," this whole thing was really getting to him. _Why _would _Naga do this?_ He kept asking himself questions until his computer was online and ready. He smirked as he started to scroll down a list on what people he was thinking about brain washing to do him biddings. His smirk only grew as he saw a boy that would be perfect to challenge Dan and his pathetic dragonid.

"Who's that?" asked Hydranoid.

"Our next target," Masquerade replied with a smirk.

-Back with Mystic-

As she was staring out at the backyard, something popped behind her. Turning around, she saw that it was the Bakugan, which was sitting on her bedside table.

"Where am I?" it asked in a deep, almost hoarse, voice. It kind of echoed a little bit.

"Define it," she replied shortly after.

"What planet is this?"

She thought about this for a second, "I believe this is Earth."

"Huh… Who are you?" He said back.

"My name is Mystic. You?" She answered back.

"My name is Knightmare. It's a pleasure to meet you. I believe that you are my knew master."

"Is that what you call it? Huh, someone else is to call me master, when my whole purpose here is to serve," she thought out loud.

"That's one way to think of it…" Knightmare trailed off, going into deep thought.

When Mystic turned back around, she noticed that it was dark out. She sighed and turned back around, and started to walk to the bed.

-With Masquerade-

"Hey, um, master?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she eats?"

"…" Masquerade sweat dropped at this. _Does she?, _he thought.

"Well, I did give her a transporter, so if she get's hungry, she can just transport to some place."

"I guess…"

That concludes chapter 2! I guess there is a lot more humor then I had originally planed on… Well, the torture fic is almost done, so you guys won't have to wait too long for that ;)

R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the torture fic has been updated.. so it's time to update this one ^^

I don't own Bakugan. I do own Mystic and Knightmare

* * *

><p>Mystic woke up the next morning with a headache. "Well, that's a pain," she thought. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she grabbed her mask from her bed side table. Placing it upon her face, she continued on to the bathroom. Turning back to Knightmare, "I'm going to be in the bathroom, if he ask," she stated plainly, then turned and disappeared behind the door to the bathroom.<p>

Not but a couple minutes later, there was a bright flash, lighting up the room. After the light sub-sided, in the middle of the room stood the blond, masked man.

"She's in the bathroom."

Masquerade turned to the voice, seeing that it was just the Bakugan that he had given Mystic. "Well, tell her she is free to walk around till I get back," he told the Bakugan before disappearing again in a shower of light.

"Um... This should be fun..." stated the Bakugan, thinking he was going to have to get used to these blunt, emotionless answers and conversations.

-5 min. later-

The door to the bathroom opened, reveling Mystic with the steam surrounding her. If one was looking, not knowing who or what she was, they would be frighten by the sight.

"He did come by, he said you can roam around till he gets back."

Mystic didn't reply to this, she just sat on the bed, pulling her boots on. Once she was done, she turned to Knightmare, picked him as well as the card up, placing the card in her pocket and the Bakugan on her shoulder. Walking towards the door, she thought, "Let's see what master has in this place."

* * *

><p>"Um, sir?"<p>

"Yes, Hydranoid?"

"Do you think it was wise to leave her alone in the house? You know the possibility of her either discovering something about your plans, or finding something she isn't supposed to find are pretty high," the small ball rambled on about what could go wrong.

"Hydranoid, you're being over dramatic."

"But, as the humans say, "What can go wrong, will go wrong".

"..."

* * *

><p>"This place is... quiet large..."<p>

"You are right on that one..."

The two had discovered the living room. They were quiet impressed of the "house" so far. Looking around, they started to look and touch all the new and unusual things they saw. Knightmare was rolling around on one of the bookshelves, when the "platform" he was on started to go down.

"Um... this isn't good," he said to get Mystic's attention.

Mystic turned, her eyes went wide under her mask when a door appeared behind one of the book selves. "What the-" Cutting herself off she walked towards the door and opened it, reveling a flight of stairs. The stairs and walls were made from bricks. The air coming from below was very cold. Cold like death. Mystic, being curious, walked straight down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she found herself in a small room. All that was in this room was a couple masks on the walls and a single desk sitting in front of one of the walls. Walking toward the desk, she pulled back the chair and sat down. In front of her was some electronic device. Hesitantly reaching forward, she lifted the top part and pressed one of the buttons. The device then began to light up. The screen said "Welcome, Masquerade."

"So this thing belongs to him," said Knightmare.

Mystic merely nodded in reply. She was preoccupied by this strange device. It was something she was really interested in. Grabbing what looked to be some sort of animal, which name has left her, she started to move it around. She found that if she moved it and pressed on one of the sides, she could click things, and the things would open up. She was really amazed by this device. Clicking on a folder that was labeled "PS", she saw a bunch of smaller folders. Clicking on one after the other, finally reaching the point where there weren't anymore folders, just a bunch of different icons. Moving the, what she came to call it, pointer over the different icons as she read them, she found one that said "Rock Star". She thought that this name was different then the other names and clicked on it. Instead of a bunch of icons appearing, she saw something that she would've never thought she would or even could have seen. What was what gave her a Knightmare such a shock was...

* * *

><p>Masquerade was soon done with what he had came to do, and was greatly disappointed.<p>

"That didn't go as planed," he told the Bakugan that was sitting on his shoulder.

"It was a waist of time," replied Hydranoid, "Now we can go see what the girl got into."

"You really seem to like this girl, don't you Hydranoid?" Asked the masked brawler.

"She... interest me," Hydranoid answered with care, not wanting to make his master upset.

"She is something. Although I still think she is a waist of time," replied Masquerade with a frown before he disappeared in a shower of light. When he was in the living room of the house, where he was sure she'd be, he was quiet shocked to find that the bookshelf was moved, and the door behind it was open.

"I hate to say this, master, but... I told you so..."

* * *

><p>Yay! Cliffy! ^^ I've always wanted to do one so there :D<p>

Well, now that this is up, it's time to start the ToD fic ^^ Thank you all for all the reviews for each ^^ They make me so happy :D

There is a poll regarding the ToD fic (and possible story) on my profile, so please vote, or leave a review to either story saying what you think I should do ^^

Also, there is a link in my profile to my friend's Pokemon egg. You don't need an account to do anything to it, so please help her hatch it ^^

Well, I think that covers everything...

Until next time ^^  
>REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
